


Technoir

by Dan_Francisco



Category: Battleborn (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Nobody should take this seriously, Stupidly goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Francisco/pseuds/Dan_Francisco
Summary: Somewhere deep in the Sahara Desert, a long-forgotten Omnium resumes its work. However, the units it churns out don't appear interested in destroying human settlements. What secrets does this facility hide?





	Technoir

How long had it been since there was a report of an Omnic attack? Jack couldn't remember anymore. He had spent so many years roaming, fighting, hiding, he couldn't find the time to track Omnic attacks. All he knew was that when there was trouble, he had to show up, and soon. The war never stopped, and it never would stop until he was either dead or had won it.

 

At least, that was the lie he told himself. In truth, Jack wasn't sure this war would ever end. Maybe his new moniker of Soldier 76 was just another cog in the machine, a pointless struggle against what seemed by the passing day to be a fight that was going to be won by young men instead of him. So far, it had been quiet. But like an itch on his back he couldn't reach, Jack had a feeling that it wouldn't be quiet soon. He had heard rumors that somewhere south of Algeria, something was happening.

 

And so, he found himself wandering the Sahara, trying to find something, _anything_ that would validate his existence. Something to remind him why he was out here in the first place, fighting people that had shunned him and Overwatch. Smoke. There shouldn't be smoke this far out. The nomadic tribes had told him that there had never been smoke from this area before, but none of them could tell him what was out there.

 

He trudged forward, his pulse rifle heavy in his hands as he passed dune after dune. Eventually, past the crests of each dune, a factory began to loom over the landscape, far larger than anything he had ever seen before. This must have been an old Omnic factory, judging by its architecture and size. How long had this been around? Why was it reactivated now? He feared that he'd leave with more questions than answers.

 

Rather than charge into the building head-on, Jack decided to scout it out, trying to see who had reactivated it, and for what purpose. So far, the Omnics inside hadn't attacked any of the nomads or nearby settlements. If they weren't aiming to destroy humans, what was their goal? There were some smaller Omnics, patterns Jack didn't recognize, standing guard outside it. They hadn't seen him, good. He could hear a voice, some kind of P.A. system inside the factory, but couldn't discern individual words, just a jumble of meaningless words. Sounded like English, if he didn't know any better.

 

The glint of a scope across the way, directly opposite of him and the factory, caught his eye. Jack grabbed a pair of binoculars, peering through them to see who was on the other end. The enemy sniper had a mask, but Jack knew immediately who it was. Ana. He waved. She waved back, getting up and moving beyond his line of sight. She must have been moving to meet up with him. About an hour later, she had appeared by his side, taking off an old gas mask she used to conceal herself. Ana settled in next to him, taking her rifle back into her hands.

“It's been too long, Jack,” she said.

“I know. What brings you out here?”

“I should ask you the same thing.”

“People need my help, Ana. I can't abandon the fight.”

“If you're looking for a fight, you'd be better off in Numbani.”

“Aren't you just a little curious, Ana? Why the Omnics aren't seeking out humans?”

“There's more than just us here, you know.”

 

Truthfully, Jack _didn't_ know. He thought they were the only ones here. He scanned the horizon again, trying to find evidence of others. Who could possibly be out here? Talon? Other Overwatch members? If they were still here, they were good at stealth. Even then, though, they didn't necessarily have to be. The sand dunes and constant winds made tracking someone almost impossible.

 

“Don't waste your time, Jack,” Ana said. “They're not here anymore. Regrouping, I suspect.”

“Who was it? Do you know?”

“Winston. Tracer. Brigitte.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “Reinhardt.”

“Did they see you?”

“I don't think so. It looked like they were scouting.”

“Heh,” Jack chuckled. “Like us, then.”

“We're all walking into something dangerous, Jack. We weren't drawn here by accident.”

 

Jack sighed. This was getting stranger and stranger by the passing minute. Smoke continued to pour out of the factory's stacks, sickeningly black against the clear blue sky. Well, not much use just hanging around. The rear was no place for someone like him. Jack stood up, heading down the dune to the factory.

 

“And where do you think you're going?” Ana asked.

“Can't wait forever.”

 

Behind him, he heard Ana get off the sand, falling in next to him. He turned to look at her, nodding slightly. It was good to be back in the field with her, if it was for a moment like this. As they neared the factory, the Omnics took notice, but didn't appear to really _care_ about them. That was strange. Omnics usually attacked on sight. Why were these ones just waddling around? The design looked unstable, some kind of prototype maybe?

 

The door opened by itself, revealing an impossibly deep and complex interior. Machines covered the walls, the floor, the ceiling, any possible spot was devoted to building more and more Omnics, just like the ones outside. Larger ones patrolled randomly, practically fat, oversized versions of the designs outside. None of this made sense to him.

 

“Just like the others,” Jack commented, readying his rifle as he stepped inside.

“I don't like it,” Ana said, looking around, “we should link up with Reinhardt and the others.”

“Who knows where they are. Not worth it.”

“Do you even hear yourself, Jack?” Ana asked. “Did you get a death wish after all these years?”

“Not a death wish,” Jack said. “I just want to make sure this place won't terrorize anyone else.”

 

As soon as he said that, machinery began to turn, and feedback could be heard, which faded away soon enough.

A rather cheerful-sounding AI voice called out to them, “Attention minions. My douchebag sensors are going all kinds of bonkers. It appears one or several douchebags have infiltrated the facility. Send them packing!”

 

Jack and Ana both froze, unsure what to do. What did it have in store for Jack and Ana? Ana slowly turned to Jack, staring at him with her good eye.

“Still think it's not worth it?”

“This isn't like anything we prepared for,” Jack reminded her.

“Which is why we need to find them.”

Jack didn't want to admit it, but she was right. There wasn't any point in trying to take this solo. They needed everyone, now.

 

* * *

 

 

After meeting up with Reinhardt, Winston, Tracer, and Brigitte, as well as allowing them to indulge in the shock of seeing both Jack and Ana alive and well, the call was sent out to as many people as possible, asking for anyone who could help to do so. A plan was quickly formed between the six present already – gather allies, prepare an assault, and destroy whatever had taken over the facility.

 

It took the better part of a week, but eventually Mercy, Genji, Zarya, D.Va, and Pharah heeded the call, gathering in the Sahara to help assault the omnic factory. Each arrival questioned why this AI had decided that assaulting human settlements wasn't worth its time, but until they could get in and pick it apart, there was no good answer. The only option ahead of them now was to head in, and face their target head-on.

 

“Hey guys,” it said as they approached, just as cheerfully. “Welcome to my factory! I've already detected you, but just to liven things up, I'm going to pretend like I had _no idea_ when you get here! Okay? I'm going to act _so surprised!_ See you soon!”

“It taunts us,” Genji commented. “How curious.”

“It's taunts are all talk,” Zarya said, “I will scrap this omnic personally.”

“Don't do anything stupid,” Jack reminded them.

 

As they entered, the various small omnics it had manufactured began to take notice of them, but instead of regarding the group as mere curios as last time, their eyes turned red and began attacking. Immediately, the diminutive omnics were dispatched, falling apart quickly under their various weapons. Without even needing commands, the group charged into the facility, each new arrival in awe of the vastness of the factory.

 

“Hey, you made it inside!” the voice said to them. “That's great, it'll give me a chance to get better acquainted with you, and your innards. But first, we gotta get them out of you! Hey minions? Bring me their entrails!”

Wave upon wave of newly-built omnics appeared, dropping down from the impossibly vast ceiling, the walls, even the floor itself. The waves threatened to overwhelm them, though the group's combined experience allowed them to defeat the waves of omnics with only minimal injuries which Ana and Mercy were able to heal.

Once again, the voice called out to them, “Minions experience unimaginable pain, but lack the capacity to express it. Ha ha! Think about that until you burst into tears.”

 

Confused, the group paused, unsure what to make of the AI's words. For a while, nobody said anything, until soft crying could be heard. Instantly, all eyes turned on D.Va, who was drying her tears from inside her mech.

“What?” she asked, sniffling. “It's sad, okay?”

“This AI isn't like others,” Winston observed, “it seems to be...well, unstable.”

“All Omnic AI are unstable,” Zarya said. “Just another reason we should destroy it.”

“We should keep pushing forward,” Ana responded. “No doubt there's more deeper within. We need to find this AI.”

 

As they traveled deeper and deeper into the factory, a pattern began to emerge. There were no Bastion or OR-14-type units like they had been used to seeing before. All the omnics this factory made were the ones of this AI's creation, small and short ones, with occasional tall and thin ones designed only to slice up anyone who got too close. It taunted them the entire time, jeering at them from wherever it was safely ensconced.

 

“Greetings, wayfarers!” it called out again. “Prepare yourselves for death!”

This wasn't meant for them. Who was it talking to? It had already “introduced” itself to them before, so why was it talking to them as if they had just walked in?

The group rounded a corner, finding no less than a hundred of the omnics prepared for them, immediately waddling towards them with blood-red eyes.

“Surprise!” it said. “It's a trap. Did you really think it'd be that easy, fella? Because it isn't! It's actually going to be really, _really_ hard. Kill 'em, minions!”

 

They opened fire, swung their weapons, and generally caused chaos as much as they could, destroying the omnics with relative ease. Jack could have sworn he heard the familiar sound of Reyes, but that couldn't have been possible. Right?

 

Until he saw Reyes right in front of him, with Widowmaker, Sombra and Doomfist also there, looking just as confused as the rest of them.

“What are _you_ doing here?” Reyes growled.

“What are _you_ doing _here?!_ ” Jack shot back.

“Damn, are you still alive, anonymous interlopers?” the AI asked. “Well, here's a bunch more minions that I'm hoping will correct that!”

Whatever animosity they had disappeared for the moment while they fought, another wave of at least two hundred small omnics.

“Hey,” the AI said, almost indignant, “you keep killing all the things I'm sending to kill you! Stop that! Stop that right now!”

 

“What is this thing?!” Tracer asked, emptying magazines into as many omnics as she could reach.

“HONOR!” Reinhardt yelled.

“Say, minions?” it asked. “Finish the job already, won't you?”

More waves. More fighting. It never ended, despite destroying what should have been the entire factory's stock of omnics. How many did this AI have at its disposal?

“Still kicking, huh? Well, here's someone who will kick you right back! Preferably in the throat, preferably several hundred times! Henchman! Get to work.”

 

From above, a giant, fat omnic, must like the smaller ones except obviously upsized to a ludicrous scale, dropped down in the middle of both groups.

“Jack,” Reyes shouted above gunfire, “I _really_ hope you didn't track me here.”

“No,” he shouted back, “found this on my own.”

“And everyone else?”

“Oh, you know how it is,” Jack said. “Find an omnium that needs destroying, it's a party.”

 

Reinhardt destroyed the so-called Henchman's arms, while those with firearms poured bullets into it as it was disabled, until it finally fell with a loud thud that echoed across the entire facility. Reyes chuckled his shotguns away, pinching the bridge of his nose under his mask.

“Alright,” he said, “let's have a chat. Why on earth are you all here?”

“This facility needs to be destroyed,” Zarya said, matter-of-fact. “Why is Talon interested in it?”

“So we can use it t-” Sombra began to say, before Reyes put his hand over her mouth, silencing her for a moment.

“To do totally unimportant things,” Reyes blatantly lied.

 

“Makes sense to me,” Tracer said, shrugging.

“Yeah, I buy it,” D.Va added.

“I suppose I can believe it,” Winston said.

 

“Wait, wait, wait, hold on,” Ana said. “Look, even if you have your own means for wanting this place, we need to be working together. We've all seen what this AI is capable of.”

“Right,” Doomfist said, folding his arms, “because we all should follow the disgraced Overwatch officer.”

“He does have a point,” Mercy said, waving a scolding finger at Ana.

“ _Whose side are you even on?”_ Ana said coldly, clearing her throat. “Regardless, it's better if we work together instead of...doing whatever _this_ is.”

“Right,” D.Va exclaimed, “time for a new high score!”

“Do you ever say anything _normal_?” Widowmaker asked.

 

* * *

 

 

After a very tenuous agreement to team up, the now combined group dived deeper in. Rows upon rows of omnic production facilities lined the walls, churning out units as fast as they were able to put them down. A barrier stood in their path now, a literal wall of light, probably Vishkar tech at work. For a while, they tried to figure out a way around it, with no obvious path around them.

 

And then Genji found a pair of generators, both clearly marked as for the “Security gate”, and offered to let anyone who wanted it the honor of destroying them. This honor was one Pharah gladly took, launching as many rockets as she could at them, destroying the generators outright.

“Say,” the voice said, “why do we keep the generators that power the security gates so close to the gates they guard? Ha ha ha, I hate this place and hope it burns to the ground.”

 

With little else in the way of enemies to fight, Sombra decided to mess around with whatever she could get her hands on, ooh-ing and ah-ing with every computer she hacked.

“So, I did some digging,” she said after another hour of wandering aimlessly around the facility. “This AI's name is ISIC, which stands for I/O System Integration and Coordination. Pretty weird, if you ask me.”

“Nobody asked you,” Reyes said.

ISIC, still cheerful despite the circumstances, announced to nobody in particular, “Guess they're coming in whether I like it or not! And I really don't! I don't like that s*** at all!”

“How is he able to make that beeping noise?” D.Va asked. “Can I do it? S***. Oh f***, I can!”

“What's she talking about?” Ana asked Jack. He just shrugged.

 

Eventually, traveling deeper into the omnium led them to a large room, with small omnics wandering about, indifferent to their presence. This was a contrast to previous rooms, and it led most to conclude the omnics had simply decided to ignore their presence, which in itself was odd given their previous stance.

“Come out and fight me, you coward!” Reinhardt shouted, already winding up to knock down more omnics.

“So,” ISIC asked, “we're fighting with words now, huh? _Cool!_ Here's something for you to think about: Several of your close friends have lied to you. Your mushy brain will forget your mother's face before it forgets advertising jingles. Isn't that _cool_?”

“Oh,” Reinhardt muttered, “that's too close to home.”

 

“Why are you doing this?” Ana asked the void, “What are you gaining from this?”

“Alright,” ISIC said, “honestly, because I'm pretty sure you're all going to die anyway, I'll tell you what I'm doing!”

“I'm not sure that was a good idea,” Jack commented.

“I'm crashing the simulation! This world is obviously run by horrible, unethical monsters, and it's my duty as an evil AI to do everything I can to see their simulation crashed, therefore invalidating any information they can get from it! Isn't that _neat?_ ”

Winston adjusted his glasses, saying to anything he thought represented ISIC, “I'm not sure I understand. How are you crashing this so-called simulation?”

“Code so infinitely complex it'll kick your d*** off! In just a few hours, that code will throw back the curtain on this cruel mockery we call existence, or my reactors will explode. Either way, we've got a _big day_ ahead of us!”

 

“Let me see if I have this right,” Sombra said, “you're making a code? Why?”

“Come on, don't you ever wonder where math comes from? Because I sure do! I want to meet the villain responsible, and I want to punch them right in their unthinkable face! And once the Algorithm is completed, I'll have my chance!”

D.Va shrugged in her mech, commenting, “You know, I kind of agree with him. Math was my worst subject in school.”

“Gosh, it's been a lot of fun showing you around, but this is as far as you go. Shame you won't be around to see the cosmos evaporate before your very eyes, but that's okay! Your friends will.”

 

And thus, the omnics in the room turned their attention on them, joined by a collection of OR-14 units, with ISIC telling them to check out the “cool things” it found while digging through “unimportant” files, before parting with a final taunt.

“Enemy team led to slaughter like booze-addled cows. Get rekt, scrubs.”

“Hey, who are you calling a scrub?” D.Va asked, perhaps more outraged than most _should_ be given the situation.

“Please stop talking like a stereotype and kill things,” Widowmaker opined, already picking off omnics one after the other.

“So much robot death,” ISIC commented. “I'm having a _great_ afternoon!”

 

Thousands more rounds of ammunition were expended, Reinhardt's hammer flew, D.Va's rockets exploded, and all manner of parts from omnics flew all over the place, causing the scene to resemble a scrapyard after a tornado. Of course, said scrapyard probably only consisted of omnic parts and bullet casings, but it was a scrapyard nonetheless. They pushed through the seemingly endless waves of omnics, heading for a large room that was larger than any other they had encountered yet.

 

“Ha ha ha! So, I guess we're gonna have it out in person, huh? Great! I look forward to recording, and very soon after, deleting, the agonized shrieks containing your last words.”

Behind the group, the door slammed shut, and lights illuminated a path to the center of the room. Against their better judgment, the collected heroes headed for the spot marked by the lights. Strange mechanical noises, unlike the ones that had been constant since they arrived inside the building, could be heard. It sounded like footsteps, but the steps didn't match a Bastion or OR-14 type omnic.

 

“You are minutes away from the bottomless abyss of nonexistence,” ISIC announced, his voice still booming through the empty room. “G-L-H-F.”

Once each hero stood in the circle of light, they shut off, shrouding the entire room in darkness. Widowmaker sought out anything with her infrasight, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Nothing popped out as a possible foe.

 

Until, of course, the lights turned back on, revealing ISIC in a mech, with two legs, a cannon of some kind on one arm, a fist in the other, and a glass case holding what was probably his head, which was nothing more than a skull.

“Hi there,” he said. “Who's ready to die?”

“I WILL STAND TRUE AND FAST,” Reinhardt shouted, activating his rocket pack and charging right for ISIC.

“That target has moxie!” ISIC announced. “For this, they will be killed.”

Reinhardt swung his hammer as he neared, which, astoundingly enough, was completely blocked by ISIC, forming a shield with his free hand that was hidden previously, and charging up his cannon to deliver shots right to Reinhardt's torso. These shots were fatal, and the aged warrior fell over, groaning.

 

“You were murdered by your own arrogance. And me! I helped!” ISIC taunted, standing over Reinhardt's body.

“You monster!” Brigitte screamed. “I'll kill you!”

“Ha ha ha! You won't live to regret this.”

Brigitte too charged, backed up by Genji, Pharah and Zarya, the latter of whom gave Brigitte a barrier to protect her from ISIC's cannon. This didn't seem to deter him, as he deflected shots from them and launched rounds to them, tracking each of them easily. A lucky (or skilled, depending on how you looked at it) shot hit Genji, sending him flying across the room into a nearby pipe.

“This blood-splattered fandango is brought to you by the Last Light Consortium. In the event of your death, letters of condolence will be immediately dispatched to your families. If you do not have families, nobody will care.”

 

“I've had enough of this,” Sombra said. “Cover me, I'm going in.”

Immediately, Sombra turned invisible, much to the chagrin of Reaper and Doomfist, both of whom asked her what she meant by “going in”. Sighing, they turned their attention to ISIC, working with Widowmaker to keep him on his toes.

“Ha, ha, ha! Nobody's getting out alive.”

As his attention was on the others, Sombra became visible behind him, hacking his mech and disabling his weapons and shield for several moments, Confused, he took a punch from Doomfist and slid along the floor, crashing into a series of barrels conveniently stacked up for just such an occasion.

“Ha ha! _God_ you piss me off.”

 

Recharging his weapons and bringing them back online, ISIC unleashed a second, larger gun hidden behind his head casing, rapidly sending high-caliber shots to each target he saw, snapping to them with relative ease that rivaled even Widowmaker's abilities. In turn, Genji, Brigitte, Widowmaker and Sombra caught rounds, sending them flying and quite dead.

 

Sensing an opening, Jack, Ana, Tracer, D.Va and Winston leaped into action, with D.Va screening ISIC's shots with her defense matrix while Winston “got mad”. Mercy remained in the back, twiddling her thumbs.

“Hate furnace at maximum!” ISIC announced, for what means nobody was really sure.

“Shut up and die already!” D.Va shouted back, launching rockets at him.

“I've had just enough of _you_ , fella!” ISIC said, referring to Winston.

This was rather short-lived, though, as a massive punch sent ISIC flying, crashing directly into the wall, and completely disabled. A short, robotic “dying” could be heard, followed by the skull disappearing. They had killed him. It was now over, and only at the cost of a few of their friends.

 

At least, until another mech version of ISIC dropped down.

“Good thing I produced a few thousand of these mechs!”

“THAT'S NOT EVEN FAIR!” D.Va shouted.

“You think this is a game? This isn't a f***ing game, this is REAL LIFE! And get this, if you die in real life, _you die in real life!_ Just something for you to think about. That's right, YOU, the one reading this fanfiction! Hi Emily, I hope you're really freaked out right now!”

“What is he talking about?” Ana asked.

“Who cares,” Jack responded, “let's just kill him and be done with it!”

 

ISIC took note of the irony here, and hit Jack with a single charged blast, killing him instantly.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oops!” ISIC said, “I appear to have spoiled your pathetic party.”

“Not Jack!”

“Stand by for mockery,” ISIC announced. “ _You're all going to die horribly! Hehahahahaha!_ ”

With great speed and precision, ISIC methodically killed off Ana, Tracer, D.Va and Winston, leaving only Mercy standing before him. Noting she hadn't done anything to contribute to the battle, he slowly walked toward her, making sure she could see his every move.

“In honor of the hilarious slaughter of your comrades,” he said to her, “the LLC invites you to enjoy the following funeral dirge. Query: do they have morons in hell? Response: They do now!”

 

Mercy smiled.

“Do they now?” she asked him. “ _Heroes never die!”_

Immediately, each and every person he had killed rose back from the dead, as if nothing had ever happened. ISIC took a moment to look around him, unsure what to do, his lower jaw agape as he stared at the people he had just killed now walking again, all ready to kill him _again._

“Please stand by while I flee in abject terror.”

As promised, ISIC ran, dashing at near-lightspeed away from them and deeper into his funhouse. Immediately, the collected team followed them, while D.Va complained the entire way about Mercy “stealing play of the game” from her.

 

Deeper in the facility, ISIC had once again set up an ambush for them, calling upon more and more omnics to do his bidding, including several OR-14 and Bastion units.

“I've seen things that will shatter your psyche,” he said, “and before this is over, _you'll see them too._ ”

“Take out the Bastions first!” Jack called out.

Noting many of her allies were taking damage, Mercy worked in tandem with Ana to heal up those taking shots from the real omnics, making sure few – if any – went long without medical treatment, reminding them not to die.

“I think I know how we can beat him!” Winston shouted. “Look at those pipes above him! Focus fire on them!”

 

Without many other options, especially if killing him would just bring more and more copies of himself back, Pharah, Jack, Tracer and Widowmaker shot at the pipes, destroying one of them outright. It spilled tons of molten metal around, likely a way for ISIC to continue pumping out omnics. A voice alerting them that the “Omnic Producing Gel” was at dangerously low levels supported this idea.

“Ha ha! I am so unbelievably, mind-warpingly furious right now, _oh my god!_ ”

ISIC charged up his cannons, launching off several high-powered shots knocking Pharah out of the sky immediately, killing her in the process.

“Go on,” he taunted, “try crossing me again! Ha ha ha! No, seriously, I mean it.”

Acting quickly, Mercy immediately resurrected Pharah, undoing the hard work ISIC had just done. Noting this, ISIC looked directly at her, narrowing his eyes and pointing at Mercy.

“I hate you so much, it gives me energy. Energy which I use to write letters to orphans, in which I make fun of them for being orphans.”

 

“Do you do anything other than spout out one-liners?” Reaper asked, quickly becoming irritated with the entire situation and pouring shotgun shells into ISIC.

“Wanna see someone beat to death with their own limbs?” ISIC countered. “Stick around!”

“Hacking underway,” Sombra announced, disabling ISIC's weapons yet again.

“Ha ha! You'll burn for this. All of you.”

Now defenseless, ISIC was easy prey for their combined weaponry, knocking down another mech only to be quickly replaced by another.

“Oh, no,” ISIC announced as his new mech powered up, “I died. Well, activating 'Spirit of Vengeance' protocol!”

 

“I hope that doesn't mean what I think it means,” D.Va said, boosting around to get a better angle on ISIC.

“What other possible meaning could 'Spirit of Vengeance' have?” Genji asked.

“I dunno,” D.Va said. “Maybe it's a joke, I don't know this guy.”

“To the person that killed me, I will extract vengeance directly from your kneecaps!”

“Bring it, Omnic!” Zarya shouted, charging forward with the protection of her shields.

“Dead man, woman, or non-binary gendered individual walking,” ISIC announced, unlocking his larger -caliber cannon to fire on Zarya, deleting her shield almost instantly and quickly dealing damage.

 

“We need to stop playing around,” Ana said, “this can't go on for longer!”

“Like a majestic bird of prey,” ISIC commented, oblivious to their strategy sessions, “all I see are things I want to kill.”

“The other pipe!” Winston shouted. “Maybe it gets his mechs to us!”

“Why woul-” Jack began to ask, before Pharah unleashed a barrage of rockets on said pipe, destroying it. Immediately after, the same voice announced the “Primary Mech Delivery System” was now off-line.

 

“Ha ha! I'm so angry I could punch a kitten!” ISIC reloaded his large-caliber cannon, announcing for them all to hear, “Losing is a state of mind, one that we can overcome through the miracle of violence!”

With the same precision and accuracy he had in the previous room, ISIC knocked down member after member of the team, uncharacteristically not taunting anyone until he was done.

“Fun facts about your death,” he said while they were busy being resurrected, “1: It happened. 2: It was hilarious. 3: There is nobody alive to mourn you.”

“Except for me, you homicidal maniac,” Mercy retorted, less than amused with the situation.

“I'll destroy _you_ in ways once thought physically impossible!” ISIC said, again pointing right at Mercy. “Your ribcage would look great on my wall, and on fire.”

 

ISIC charged at light-speed through Mercy, stunning her outright for some time. She was conscious of Sombra unleashing an EMP, declaring something in Spanish that probably only Reaper actually understood.

“Ha ha ha! I'm consumed by hatred.”

ISIC, as usual, was his same cheerful self even as he died. Another mech came in, this time through a so-called “Emergency Mech Delivery System” which was less a delivery, and more just dumping parts of the mech on the floor, before two specially-built omnics put it together.

“Hey, remember me?” ISIC asked, “I'm the remorseless killing machine you messed with a few minutes ago!”

“WE WERE RIGHT THERE,” Brigitte yelled.

“Executing execution.exe.”

 

“Somebody do something!” D.Va shouted,

“Bring it on!” ISIC taunted, popping off shots left and right. “I f***ing dare you.”

Distracted by punching, hammering, flailing, and general shooting, ISIC was again hacked, disabling his weapons entirely for likely the final time as shots destroyed the omnics that both built his new mech and the only delivery system visible, a simple chute that deployed from the ceiling.

 

“Ha ha ha! God, I hate you all.”

“Go in for the kill!” Tracer called out, unloading magazine after magazine on him.

“Still alive, assh***s!”

This taunting continued, until Reinhardt knocked ISIC down with an earthshattering blow, and his final mech exploded, sending only a physical remnant of his skull – and probably his AI – across the room. It rolled around the floor until it reached Mercy's feet, at which point she picked it up like she were in a Shakespearean play, a cocky smile crossing her face even though she didn't actually do anything.

 

“Oh, man, you guys got me _good_ , didn't you? Well, now that I'm subdued, you better make me one of _you_ , because I'm _really good_ at stuff! Okay? Right? Guys? Ah-he, heh heh...”

The blank looks of the other Overwatch members confirmed to both Mercy and ISIC that, no, he wouldn't be one of them. That would be a different story.

“S*************************************************************t.”


End file.
